Ask a Glee Couple
by D0ll
Summary: Have a burning question you are dying to get answered by your favorite Glee couple? Well then come here to ask! I will accept questions for every pairing!
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by IcyJade's Awesome _Ask a Total Drama Couple _

I am starting a new fanfiction called "Ask A Glee Couple"! Very orginal title, I know right, let's hope inspiration strikes me later and I change it to something more creative.

So here is what to do:

You, the lovely readers and wonderful possible reviewers, leave a review with a question for any Glee couple to answer! And I will provide the answers, along with a short and sweet drabble to go along with it!

I will do any couple! Even though I prefer some couples over others, I think this is only fair.

So until next time bye!

PS: If you can come up with a better title, please leave a PM or review telling me!


	2. Chapter 2

Bright white lights come on to reveal a studio audience applauding, below them is a stage with 2 rows of empty chairs on one side and a brunette wearing a sparkly silver dress and matching heels sitting on a plush sofa.

"Hi! I'm Doll, and welcome to the first episode of "Ask a Glee Couple"! The young woman says with excitment, clapping her hands along with the studio audience, "I was going to do one question at a time but I figured, what the heck, I should just knock out all the questions in one sitting!" Doll says waving a french manicured hand in the air, "So let's welcome out our guest shall we? Give it up for the crooners and dreamers you know and love; Rachel, Brody, Finn, Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Tina, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Kitty and Ryder!

"Hey guys!" Doll says waving and smiling, to a variety of reactions, Puck gives a head tilt and a casual "Sup", Rachel smiles, checks her hair and smiles at the cameras, and Kurt waves demurely at the audience sitting with his legs crossed. "So let's get stated shall we our first question is from-"

"Excuse me?" Doll sighs, looking up from her note-cards with the questions for the couples printed on them, to Tina who has her hand in the air, "I'm sorry, but this is really awkward," She says motioning between her and the person sitting next to her Mike, "Can I move, maybe take Finn's place next to Blaine?"

The host shrugs her shoulders, "Sure, why not, Finn switch places with Tina. Now our first question is for-"

"Um, can I move?" Doll looks up to see Finn, who is now sitting in between Rachel and Brody.

"Alright, Finn switch places with um… Brittany."

"Look, I don't care who you move me with, but _this_ is not working." Santana interrupts the host next, and motions between her, Brittany and Sam scowling.

"That's it!" The host says throwing her notecards on her lap, "I'm going to count to three and all of yous play musical chairs until you all are happy! One, two, three!" She shouts as the guest frantically get up and switch chairs "Now, are all of yous happy..? Yeah? Good! Now let me finish asking the friggin question!" Doll says once again holding up her index cards, "This is for all of you, anonoymous asks, 'Did you meet before glee club?'" Every guest nods a yes quietly, sitting upright in their chair, clearly taken a back at the host's outburst from earlier.

"Sorry for going eastern shore on you." The host apologizes sencerly, "Yes Rachel?"

"If I can elaborate, Lima is a small town and we have all known eachother since elementary school." Rachel says waving and winking at the cameras.

"It's fine because now you can answer my next question which is from Supersexyghotmew95, 'Um rachel would you be a pokemon trainer or a corrnaiter?'"

Rachel turns away from the camera for the first time looking at the host blankly, "Can you repeat the question?"

"Yeah... I don't know what cornaiter is either." Doll says throwing away the card, "Guys this is 'Ask a Glee _Couple'_! So our next questions are from Emilygleefinchelfangirl she asks… a lot actually, guys in the future, post one question per person, please. Anyway her first question is for Finn and Rachel, 'What are your plans for the future (your thoughts on New York and College and stuff like that)?' Finn?"

"Um? New York wasn't for me." He says finally looking up from his jeans, "I didn't belong there, Rachel does nand I'm happy for her and I'm happy where I'm at in Ohio and teaching glee."

"Fair enough, Rachel anything to add?" The host looks surprised at Rachel when she shakes her head no, it was unussual or the young woman to say no to me camera time. Instead Rachel stares silently down at her hands in her lap, "Awk-ward! So moving on, this is for Quick 'Do you want Beth back?'"

"Ofcourse I want her back! It killed me when Shelby left with her!" The room suddenly becomes quiet as Quinn sitting next to Puck rubs his back an whispers in his ear.

"Can you move on to the next question, please?" Quinn asks, the host nods and silently turns back to her notecards.

"Tike, 'Do you find it rasict that people think you guys are dating just cause you're both asian?'"

Tina answers with her arms crossed, "I _found_ it rasict."

"'Faberry, are you even a real couple if so then please don't be cause you fucking mess with my sense of balance?"

Quinn looks up puzzeled, "Me and Rachel? Never!"

"And the last question from Emilygleefinchelfangirl, is for Brochel 'DONKEY FACE WHY DID YOU RUIN THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED?!'"

"DON'T CALL BRODY DONKEYFACE! I'L HAVE YOU KNOW, HIS FACE AND ABS ARE CHISELED LIKE A GREEK GOD'S, AND ALL OF YOUS, DON'T SEND ME ANY MORE RUDE QUESTIONS!" The host screams and throws away another cue card afterward Doll smiles demurely, "Sorry, I had to go Jersey again, but look at that face, Rachel you are one lucky girl! Sorry Finn, this is super ackward, so moving on, or next question is from a guest, Brittany and Santana, how often do you girls get in trouble?"

Santana raises her hand "Auntie Snix has to go Lima Hieghts all over someone's ass atleast once a day or I get throw up worse than Marley chowing down at an old town buffet." The auidence erupts in shocked gasps and Santana shrugs indifferently "What?"

Britany raises her hand "I got in trouble with the Italian mafia because of Lord Tubbington's gambeling debts, oh my godI'm not suppsed to make any talkshow appearences because I'm in the witness protection center! I was never here!" Britney says hiding behind her hands.

"Kay?" Doll says, "My next question for Quick, G-L-I-M-M-E-R-ESSENCE askes, 'How often do you hook up?"

Before Puck can answer Quinn covers his mouth "Next question!"

"KlaineLove1998 asks a lot, please everybody one question per review, Klaine, Quick, Finchel, and Britana, How do you feel with people pairing you up with others people?'"

The group shrugs, the host rolls her lights eyes highlighted by eyeliner, "Please guys don't answer all at once."

"Well most of us are broken up." Blaine says jestering to the others.

"Oh Blaine," Doll says shaking her head, "Lose the bozzoo tie, did I say that outloud oops! So the next questions is for you and Kurt, inlovewithdarrenxcriss6 'If you two never met and gotten together how and when do you think you would've met?'"

"I used to imagine me and Blaine would meet in a hip coffee shop in New York City. I would accidently bump into him in line spilling his lattee over his fashionable shirt by accident. I would feel sorry and offer to pay for his dry cleaner bill Blaine would politely turn own my offer. I'd help him clean up in the bathroom and we'd spend the rest of the afternoon discussing New York fashion show while sharing a non fat mocha late… with extra whipped cream." Kurt says as if if in a dream as he stares into space.

"That was… detailed! So Blaine, next question! 'Do you guys think you will ever get back together? Obviously you will after all you are soul mates.' Huh, I guess someone is Klaine fan!"

"I hope we can get back together someday." Blaine says looking over Tina's head at Kurt who turns away.

"Awkward moment number three! That has to be some kind of record!" Doll says quickly flipping to her next notecard, "Quickisflawless asks, Quinn and Puck 'If you had any kids in the future what names would you give them? 1 name per gender for both of you.'"

"Obviously we picked Beth, for our girl, and a boy well I haven't really thought about it…?" Quinn says pausing to think before Puck interrupts her.

"No question about it, SLASH!"

"Dude! That's awesome!" Sam says high fiving him, along with Mike and Finn.

"_Men_." The host says rolling her eyes and shaking her head along with every other females in the rooom. "Our last question is for Kitty and Ryder-"

"Finally! I'm a mean, hot bitch and I deserve a lot more questions than one!"

"Would you two ever consider hooking up?"

"Well-" Ryder begins to say before he is rudely interrupted by Kitty, "Please Justin Beiber doesn't even rock that hair anymore." Ryder closes his mouth shut and self consciously pulls his fingers through his hair.

"So I think that's all the time we have for today! Keep sending in your questions and stay tuned in for the next episode of 'Ask a Glee Couple!'"

* * *

**A/N:** I won't be deleting this just yet because some people seem to like this fanfic, and I will be updating as soon as I get enough question which I guess would be atleast five.


End file.
